


H-how long have you been standing there?

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Sully/Sam [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Anon:  Sully/Sam, "H-how long have you been standing there?”, E





	H-how long have you been standing there?

**Author's Note:**

> This request was supposed to be rated E, but it ended up being M

"H-how long have you been standing there?"  Sully was mortified, literally caught with his pants down.  There, leaning against the door frame with strong arms crossed across a broad chest, Sam smirked.

 

"Long enough, Victor."  Sam said it so nonchalantly it made Sully want to clear the room and knock him out.  Regrettably, he was in no state to fight back at the moment.

 

He held the rough, scratchy pillow best he could in front of his now neglected cock.  He had been so close to release, to ecstasy, that frustration threatened to boil over.  "Goddamnit, kid, get the hell outta here!"

 

Sam chuckled and pushed off the post to walk further into the room, the older man’s face flushing a deep crimson as the intruder stepped closer.  Once they were face to face——nearly chest to chest——Sam let his fingers creep up Sully’s neck to caress the silver stubble lining a strong jaw.

 

"Come on, Victor."  Sam’s voice was low, rough with freshly ignited lust.  "We talked about this——or do you not remember our little _tête-à-tête?_ "

 

As much as Sully wanted to clock the charm straight off of Sam’s mug, he couldn't bring himself to ignore what the younger man was proposing.  The last time they had done something like this it had been on a slow night in downtown Ibiza.  As hard as they had tried, the ladies just weren’t't biting that night.  So Sam, in a drunken and desperate stupor, suggested it wouldn’t necessarily be "gay" if there was no one else around to fuck.

 

And, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sully decided not to argue.  Sex was sex, after all.  And as long as he was "the man" it didn’t really matter with whom said sexual relations took place.

 

Sam angled an eyebrow in question, his other hand now next to Victor’s loosening grip on the pillow.  Sully furrowed his brows and, resigning, let go of his only cover completely.  With a growl, Sully told the younger man to get on the bed.

 

"Oh, yes, Sir."  Sam said playfully, earning a swat to the ass as he leaned down to untie his shoes.

 

"Cut that shit out.  Or did you forget that if I said you made it weird, I was out."

 

Sam waved his hands in dismissal.  "Yeah, yeah, Victor, I got it.  Don’t make it weird, yada yada."

 

Unfortunately, Sam did make it weird.  Fortunately, Sully had just the thing to make him shut his goddamn mouth.

 


End file.
